My Everything
by ItalianGod22
Summary: Have you ever noticed, have you... No? You are so stupid... This has been under your nose all this time, and you have not tried to notice? You never noticed? Let me try to open your eyes up to what is happening. This story will explain everything about everything. The events leading up to now, this is my story, my LEGEND, my everything.


"This all started when my son died, he was taken by the clutches of metal and never given mercy. My son was that child who died in Freddy Fazbear's pizza. He was the one that was "mauled" as you all say. I lost him, to that fucking thing that represented a bear. A yellow one in fact, they took him... Those kids... They had a hand in this, they are murderers, like an all devised plan. One of my own sons was part of this. I could not believe my eyes as one my own sons gave my pride and joy to the bear like thing so he would chomp down his fangs and crush his skull. _He_ knew that his brother hated those machines but would scare him relentlessly with that horrid fox mask. I think his name was Foxy, he adored that robotic moving piece of scrap like an idol. I remember Batman or Superman being my idol when I was his age, but I think this generation of kids are shit. Praising these Animatronics like heroes, disgusting... Just plain disgusting."

"My son, who threw my other son into the jaws of that _thing_ was fourteen at the time was at the top of his football team. Was popular in his high school. He was built like it too, he would exercise every day down in the basement lifting weights and running on his treadmill, he would also hit the punching bag to practice his slugs and punches. This would explain his multiple suspensions over they years of physical assault and every time I would have to bail him out of trouble. Ugh, it would just piss me off to walk downtown to the school to get him out then to get an officer at my door giving me a court summons. I'm content with my lawyer though, he helped throughout the years. Numbing down the punishment from ten years to three months."

"My other son, the victim in this. He was three years younger than his brother and was destined for a life of being made fun of, and being teased at. He was a shy kid that was almost afraid of everything. Especially those animatronics, he would be so scared that he would be crying, crying and pleading to leave but he could not, being trapped there for a eight hour shift... Must be traumatizing, but we had to get money somehow. Keeping food on the table was a main priority to me, not my kid's fears. That would have came after the fact... I wanted to fix him, make him realize his fears. But due to his bother. That can't be a reality now. Only in my mind, while I sit here talking to you."

"My son, the living son would have a gang of friends that would go with him to the Pizzeria while I worked, I did not mind this, plus the bonus for them was free pizza and soda. For the arcade though they had to pay, even my sons but I would give them five dollars and that was all they needed. But I would sigh seeing my other son sobbing to himself under one of the tables. He was known to the town for this, I felt bad, but there was nothing for me to do for him. I was on the job and I did not want to risk my job to help. My simple job was to walk around the Animatronic costumes that you could slip in and out with a simple crank and to entertain the kids while the shows were on break.

I loved the smiles of those kids, keeping them happy was the best thing that I could have ever done. But when I glance over to my son, he would still be under the table while his bother and the other kids would smile and play around me. I try to tell my other son to not be afraid, it's only me but he would scurry and run away from me and into the bathroom. His only safe haven due to that I can't go in there with my suit it would creep the parents out to see their child using the bathroom with a golden, six foot animatronic bear. They would call me a pervert and most likely get me fired... My boss is not the best with situations that could end the company for good. He did not even pay the plumber after he only messed up on one pipe. The worker refused to leave without pay so what did my boss do? Well... Do I need to talk about that?"

"But going on with the story here detective, this _confession_ that you call it. I don't really count this as a confession. I only really count this as a story that I'm telling you that is based on fact. But you get the point."

"But do you remember the day my son was murdered?"

 _Yeh what about it?_

"Why isn't my other son in prison?"

 _Because... He is dead._

"What about before that? Hmm?"

 _We deemed it an accident..._

"What? So you think throwing somebody into the crushing jaws of that _thing_ is an accident? My son's head was crushed after his brother threw him in."

 _The little on_ _e_ _, his name was Tommy, and the other one was nicknamed Big Jim. But his name was Jimmy._

"Yes... Sadly they are not here anymore."

 _Yes I know that, I'm wondering why would you take revenge on your other son and his friends._

"Do you not see my situation here? How angry I was when my son was murdered that day. The rage flowed through me like a rushing rapid hitting my body and tearing through it. I could not control it. STEP IN MY FUCKING SHOES AND SEE HOW YOU WOULD FEEL IF YOUR SON WAS KILLED! Oh wait, I think you are already in my shoes."

 _Yeh, and you made some parents child-less._

"They deserved it for taking part, laughing, not feeling guilt for their actions. So yeh I killed them, their bodies are still hidden and I won't tell you any further."

 _Oh we are getting close to finding out. We are suspecting those animatronics._

 _They rot of dead bodies._

"Heh, they loved those machines. So the only clue and if you are SO smart, you'll get it."

 _You are sick, you are going to jail for a long time for this you know that?_

"I'm with God now, so I don't care. He was my everything, and my other dumbass son took him away. Now he is with his friend, inside him I should say."

 _You monster, you stuffed him inside Foxy?_

"Bingo buddy, now I rest my lips."

After that he ran out of the room, shocked at what just happened. He took off in his police car and sped down to that pizzeria. His sirens blared and he had a mad look in his eye. All that shot through his mind was about that horrible stench, how he would have never have known, he just thought the fur-suits that were on their backs were just rotting out. Never have he would have known that they would be harboring dead bodies. He almost puked at that fact but he just drove on past the cars that moved to the side to yield to his blaring sirens. He soon rounded the corner to the street that pizzeria, he picked up his radio and called on for backup.

He stopped dead in front of establishment and quickly got out of his car and walked inside with his flashlight armed in hand. The kids who were watching a show with Freddy and his crew looked at him quizzically but then back to the show. That's when the stench hit him on like an oncoming truck. The smell was the smell of rotting bodies, this confirmed in his mind, that the man was right. The detective walked across the room and onto the Pirates cove where the stench hit him harder. It was definite that a body was here and in that animatronic.

He went up to it and inspected it for a second, it was a beat up Fox costume that was dirty. A pirate's hat say on-top of his head and a eye patch covered the fox's left eye. It was a pirate look, then on his right hand was replaced with a hook, and the bottom left foot was replaced with a peg leg, but this stuck him off as he saw some dried up blood on the wood.

 _Now I need a crank to get the suit open.._

He searched the stage, but nothing. He looked under everything, over everything until he saw the certain open and the person running the establishment peered through, he spotted me and he frowned "What are you doing in here? You know this place is off limits. Wait? Detective?"

"I'm here under suspicion." He replied still looking for that crank.

"Of what?" The manager asked.

"I think these animatronics harbor the dead children."

The manager left for a second, the detective heard sirens blare outside the noise getting louder as more patrol cars rushed to the scene. He looked at the fox costume and sighed, "At least you will have a funeral."

The manager came back with the crank that he fetched from the storage room. He passed the crank to the detective who inserted the crank onto a bolt located on the fox's back and twisted it open revealing what the detective feared the most in this situation. A dead body that was rotting in there, maybe for ten months while this investigation happened. The detective and the manager hacked and wheezed as the stench stole the life giving air in the room and gave them a foul taste in their mouth. The boy's head was still there in tact but was just only a skull struck them off when it had something carved into it.

 _ **"My everything...**_ "

The detective studied the skull, looking at the carvings. He saw nothing else except some decay in the brain and the whole body was crushed from the neck down mostly filled the legs. The owner of the establishment looked at it amazed and in awe "How?" His jaw dropped, he recognized the kid, he had seen him everyday with _him._ It was one of the sons. The detective looked at the other animatronics.

"Open them up now!" The detective commanded, as he started to work on the Bear animatronic. The smell of decay filled the air as he opened the bear suit open. What they found when they opened up the animatronic was horrifying, a dead child that looked like he was carelessly stuffed inside. Rotting in there, the fabric of the fur suit was stained with the red blood that once flowed through the poor child, some of his bones jutted out of his skin, some snapped in half, others nearly poking the suit. When the detective looked at the child's face he saw that the eyes were gouged out and were not there... The body all together wasn't recognizable. He gaged loudly and jerked his hand out and then pulled his radio out.

"Need backup at Fazbear's..." The deceive said. "Ugh.. Disgusting..

A few moments later, two squad cars arrived with their sirens blazing in the air. The detective sighed to himself and three police officers rushed in and looked at him. They noticed the bodies and started to gag, the same reaction that the detective. The smells slammed into their noses and telling them the story of what happened, like a murder mystery unfolding to them for the first time and they are starting to realize the scene.

"What the fuck happened here?" One of the officers asked.

"Murder..." The deceive replied.

"How and when?"

"Looks like a few months ago... The kids were stuffed inside the suits, by the look of their faces-" As the detective said this he got up and walked over to the Fox animatronic, inside was one of the bodies. "they were alive when they were stuffed in.." The detective showed the officers the kid's face, it was frozen in fear as it's fate was sealed inside this metal coffin.

"That sick fuck did this?" Another officer asked, horrified by the scene.

"Yes, and before this, he turned himself in... He didn't have any remorse for anything and cooperated..." The detective replied sadly.

"This will put him away for a long time... Sure of it." The officer said, looking away... Another officer pulled out a camera and started to take pictures.

 _[Courthouse, A few days later]_

Inside the courthouse, the Judge sat on his wooden box looking down at the defendant with slight anger in his eyes. He held his gavel in his hands as he looked off to the jury that sat on his left as they were preparing the verdict… He had finally opened his mouth to ask the fatal question that would decide the fate of the defendant before him, that defendant was no other than the man who so committed the murders. He sat there with a satisfied grin on his face while his hands and feet were bound together by metal cuffs to ensure his escape would be impossible.

"Jury… What do you sentience this man?" The Judge asked as he looked at the Jury that was bestowed to him.

"We find this man guilty for the Voluntary Manslaughter of the four children and sentence him to death." One man of the Jury said as he had stood to answer. He looked at the defendant with anger in his expressions.

Everybody there had the emotion of anger running through them, sadness, and anguish were also some of the emotions that ran though the minds of everybody there because that day when those kids were found entombed in the endo skeleton their lives cut short that day. Futures that diminished into the cosmos of time as this felon smeared them on the once clean walls of Fazbear's Pizzeria, people in the audience cried in happiness as the senseless killer was going to be brought into justice that day… That day marked a time in the families that the murderer affected, a joyful time as the man who murdered their sons, cousins, and grandsons would not walk the earth no more. Some people in the audience, like the parents of the victims cried in sadness, others in joy.

But the murderer, the man who committed all these crimes silently smirked to himself and the tears slowly streaked down his cheek as he himself was finally happy again… He was soon to see his long lost son, the one he sacrificed his own living will to once see again, _Tommy._

The officers soon carried the Defendant out, he was compliant with the officers. Their badges read _Planes-Ville Corrections &High Security Prisoner Protection _two officers held both arms of the defendant and took him out of the room, he was silent and with a normal smile on his face. Some of the officers studied him and determined that he was sick. Not physically sick, but mentally sick… Such acts that he had committed would have been followed by a sudden rush of guilt or remorse, but he came out happily about the murders and kept his silence throughout the sentencing only having a straight face. He seemed normal throughout… The officers soon placed him into a car marked by the _Planes-Ville Police Department_ and the car soon drove off to where this man's life would come to an end.

 _[Pizzeria]_

In the Pirates Cove slouched the Fox animatronic, the female body looked so perfect in fact. Like it was never touched… Even though the room smelled like a rotting corpse, But the Fox was sitting there nicely like it was fine a grin was forced on her face as the body was not living, just made of robotics and the A.I only recognized some cognitive emotions like: Happiness and sadness. But what were the manufactures going to do, but soon like a light bulb turning on her eyes lit up and her head slowly started to turn around like she was taking in the surroundings. Then she soon looked at her hands and looked at them in shock…

" _Oh no… Why me God… Please bring me up."_


End file.
